Make a Wish, Mal
by Pink Mockingjay in Hufflepuff
Summary: Mal never had a birthday party before. Her birthday was hardly mentioned back home, and, besides, her mother hated parties and so did she. When she finds out people don't even care about her birthday in Auradon, she looses hope that she'll ever get to blow out the candles. Ben, however, has a plan. *My first Descendants story!*


**This is my very first Descendants story! I literally joined the fandom yesterday at around 2 pm when I finished watching the movie. I also finished Isle of the Lost yesterday and all the "Wicked World" shorts that are out. Basically, I'm all caught up. _Mal and Ben are so my OTP._**

 ** _I hope you like this!_**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**_

* * *

It was any other normal Friday when Mal rolled out of bed.

She had already gotten dressed and was in the middle of brushing her hair when she remembered it wasn't any normal Friday. It was written on the calendar in her and Evie's room in neon green ink.

She was seventeen today.

Maleficent had never cared about her daughter's birthday past a small pat on the head and perhaps a comment of how much pain she had been through for Mal's very existence.

Mal had never received a gift or a cake or any of the things that were supposed to make birthdays special days. She had never mentioned it growing up and had learned not to mind the lack of celebration.

But maybe this year could be different.

She smiled a bit to herself as shrugged on a purple jacket and grabbed her bag.

Today was going to be a good day. She could feel it.

* * *

Evie was beside Doug and they were across from Jay. Evie was always an early riser and it was quite usual for her to be halfway through breakfast before Mal even showed up.

Mal dropped her bag next to Jay and slid in beside him, reaching over to grab a piece of toast off Evie's plate.

Evie slapped at her hand with a small scowl. "Hey, get your own,"

"Make me," Mal grinned before taking a bite. Evie replied with an eyeroll. "Where's Carlos?"

"In bed. He's sick." Jay explained with a shrug. "Couldn't even talk when I left the room, guess he has a sore throat."

Poor Carlos.

"It sucks because we have practice tonight." Jay continued. "Hope he gets better. We need him."

"Does he have medicine? Soup? Tissues?" Evie questioned.

Jay scratched his head. "I-I don't know..."

Evie humphed, starting to stand. "Well, I'm going to go check on him."

"I should get going to band practice," Doug mentioned as he checked his watch. "See you guys later."

"Study date tonight, right?" Evie asked as she shoved the rest of her food to Mal.

"Yup, see you there." he replied before jogging off.

"Bye Mal, bye Jay. See you."

"Bye Evie," Jay called after her. Mal only waved, she had her mouth full.

Not too long after, Jay left too. His first class started before hers, but it was still weird to have them all leave.

She felt a pang in her chest. Maybe no one cared about her birthday after all.

* * *

She hadn't seen Ben all day, which was unusual. They had a class together in the morning and he always sought her out at some other time to at least kiss her on the cheek and call her Mallory, which drove her insane (but secretly she liked it).

This was a strange day, that was for sure.

She hadn't mentioned her birthday to anyone. Maybe birthdays really weren't that big of a deal. Or maybe they stopped being a big deal after you were a kid. She didn't know. She didn't think she had gotten her hopes up, but the crushed feeling she had meant that she did.

At least it was a nice day. It was sunny and not too hot, birds were singing, the sky was a crystal blue, and there were obnoxiously fluffy clouds. The school day was done and students were scattered around campus. This was kind of day that fairytales were made of.

"Hey, M, what's- wait, Don't frown, you'll get wrinkles." Evie said, walking up to her from the other direction and falling into step with her. "Anyway, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Mal pulled at her jacket, keeping her eyes trained on the ground.

"Mal," Evie whined. "What is it?"

"It's just... It's my birthday... and everyone forgot." Mal explained. She really shouldn't be so hurt. She felt ridiculous. She really wasn't that sensitive.

"Oh my god, Mal. It's your birthday? Geez, I'm such an airhead sometimes! I'm sooo sorry!" Evie gushed, grabbing onto Mal's arm and bringing then to a halt. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Nothing, really E. It's fine." Mal promised halfheartedly with a small smile. "I'm not used to birthday celebrations anyway."

"I still feel awful."

"Don't." Mal demanded. "It's fine."

Evie sighed.

"Have you seen Ben today?" Mal tried. At least she might get to hang out with her boyfriend on her birthday. That would be something at least.

Evie's face dropped even further. "He's got some meeting at the palace today, remember?"

Mal sighed. Figures.

Evie and Doug had plans, Jay had Tourney practice, Ben was busy being King, and Carlos was sick.

She was going to be all alone on her birthday. What a surprise.

"Shoot, Mal. I promised I'd meet Doug at four. I gotta go."

"Have fun,"

"Thanks, M! Happy birthday!" Evie trotted off.

Mal continued to her room, feeling like she'd just been slapped in the face by a strong dwarf. Hurt and angry.

* * *

She was stretched out on her bed, sketchbook in front of her, doodling a cake.

She wasn't really hurt anymore, just mildly bitter. No one cared. She was used to that. But she had hoped her friends might at least pretend to care. Evie had made an effort to apologize, which was nice. But she would've liked a cake at least.

Cake did sound good. Maybe she could go make some...

Knock Knock Knock.

"Go away," Mal replied, both out of old habit and the fact she really didn't trust herself in a social interaction at the moment.

"Mal, it's Ben."

She smiled reflexively, but forced it away. Not even King Benjamin could put her in a better mood. She refused to let him.

"Come on, Mal. I know we royally screwed up, but I want to make it up to you. Open the door."

"No,"

"That's an order from the king of Auradon. You best listen." Ben replied in his best kingly tone.

Mal smirked as she headed to the door. "Oh, and what will happen if I don't, Great King Benjamin?"

"A tickle war."

Mal flung open the door in an instant. She hated being tickled.

"I knew that would get you to open up." Ben grinned.

"What do you want?"

"For you to come with me."

"Come with you where?"

"The castle. I told my parents about how we all forgot about your birthday and they invited you for dinner."

"Dinner? With your parents?" Mal asked, eyes widening.

"Yup. You coming?"

"Not dressed like this I'm not!" Mal complained, gesturing at her clothes. She wasn't formal enough to eat fancy food off fancy china in a fancy room in the fancy palace of the fanciest people in all of the USA.

"You look perfect, Mal. Trust me."

"I do not!"

"It's not a state dinner. Just a Friday. We're having pizza, Mal. Come on."

Mal didn't say no to pizza. Ever.

"Alright," Mal sighed. She went back to her bed to grab her phone and shoved it into her pocket before following Ben down the steps and away from the dorms. Awkward birthday dinner was better than no birthday dinner, she supposed.

* * *

"Ah, Mal. It's so nice to see you again." Belle greeted pleasantly. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you," Mal smiled.

Adam greeted her much the same way.

Belle smiled. "The pizza isn't here yet I'm afraid. Ben, why don't you show Mal around? I'll call you when the pizza comes."

"Good idea." Ben agreed, squeezing his girlfriend's hand lightly. He was holding Mal's hand and had been the whole time. He started showing her around ("Ta-da! Bathroom number six... and there's still a ton more of those... That's my room...", et cetera).

The place was huge. Mal was a little overwhelmed.

"And this," Ben gestured to a large oak door, "Is the Ballroom. We also have a Grand Ballroom, which I call the Holy-Frick-Why-Is-There-A-Bigger-Ballroom, down that way. Want to look inside?"

"Sure," Why not? It was probably beautiful. And she had never seen a ballroom.

Ben opened the door to the dark room and lead her inside. A tiny bark echoed in the large room and a set of claws could be heard clicking on the floor.

"Dude, what are you doing here?" Mal questioned, crouching down to pet the dog. He was wearing a hat. A purple and green party hat.

"Surprise!" came a shout as the lights were flipped on. "Happy Birthday Mal!"

There were Evie and Doug and Carlos (who was not sick at all) and Jay and Audrey and Jane and Lonnie as well as Belle and Beast and some others. The room was covered in steamers and balloons, all purple and green and pink and black. A huge banner across the back wall read "HAPPY 17th BIRTHDAY MAL". There was pizza and strawberries and popcorn and a cake spread out.

A table nearby was stacked with presents. Not as many as, say, Audrey would receive, but to Mal, it was amazing.

Mal was too shocked to say anything, so she said nothing at all. This was all for her. Her friends had thrown her a party. No one had forgotten. It had been a ruse, a plot to trick her. It was a plan all along!

A plan all along...

"Benjamin Florian!" Mal shouted, turning on her heel to face him, a scowl on her face. He looked terrified. She poked him in the chest as she went on. "I hate you! I hate you so much. You did this to me on purpose! I hate you!"

"M-Mal, I'm so sorry! I thought-"

He was interrupted by his purple haired girlfriend thrown her arms around him. "You're the best." she murmured against him.

He staggered backwards, but held Mal in a hug anyway. "You deserve this, Mal. Happy Birthday."

She smiled such a bright smile you'd never even guess that less than a year ago, she intended to ruin all of Auradon.

"Let's get this party started!" Jay yelled.

Mal laughed and more than eagerly went to greet (and scold) her friends. Carlos' throat was fine. There was no team practice for Jay. Evie had nothing to study for. As it turned out, the whole thing had been planned for weeks. It was Ben's idea, but it took practically everyone to pull it off.

There was dancing and twirling and pizza eating and a lot of laughter.

"Time for cake!" Belle announced sometime later, inserting seventeen candles into the cake, which had been iced in pink frosting. Happy 17th Birthday Mal was written in fancy script in neon green frosting.

Mal went over to the cake. This was the first time she would ever blow out candles on her birthday.

Belle held up candle eighteen. "An extra... for good luck." she placed it right in the middle of the cake.

Mal beamed. Good luck for her.

Adam lit all the candles with a match and the lights were dimmed.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Mal, Happy Birthday to You!" sang a enthusiastic chorus of her friends and practically family.

"Make a wish, Mal." Ben prompted.

Mal thought for a moment before blowing out the candles. A cheer went up around her.

Mal was taught the fine art of pulling a candle from the cake and licking off the icing before disposing of them. She was also taught the fine art of smearing frosting on someone's nose.

After cake, Evie insisted it was time for presents.

As the group of party guests made their way tI the other side of the room to watch Mal open her presents, Mal herself was stopped by arms around her waist from behind.

"Having a nice party?" Ben asked into her hair.

Mal looked up at him. "It's amazing."

"So it suits you." he said, giving her a little squeeze. "Can I ask what you wished for?"

"I wished for everything to stay this perfect." Mal replied honestly, her mouth turning up in a smile.

Ben leaned down to press his lips to hers.

This was by far the best birthday Mal had ever had. And it had set the bar high for any future celebrations. But at that minute, all that mattered was that she had people who genuinely cared for her.

That in itself was more than she would have dared wish for before Auradon Prep.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hope you guys liked this fluffy, fluffy oneshot! Expect a lot more out of me. I'm in too deep with this movie already...**_

 ** _Please leave me a review telling me what you think! It's been a while since I joined a new fandom and I want to make sure I'm doing this right!_**

 ** _See you around!_**


End file.
